moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mithrehin
=Appearance= Mithrehin is slightly taller than most Night Elves, and is covered in scars. Her hair is leaf-green and on close inspection has small flowers growing in it. She has a predominant 'wings' tatoo on her face, and usually wears her hair back in a ponytail. =In-Character History= Zin’azshari Mithrehin was born in Zin’azshari to Silvermoon Leafsdawn and Mistwalker, daughter of Ryhenna Leafsdawn, one of the high mages in the service of Queen Azshara. Silvermoon was druid under the tutelage of Malfurion and Cenarius. Ryhenna was very displeased by Silvermoon’s choice of path and sought to steer her granddaughter Mithrehin away from druidism and towards the arcane. Ryhenna bathed Mithrehin in the Well of Eternity while Mithrehin was still a baby in the hopes that someday the child would become a great mage. However Azshara herself had other plans, sending demons to slaughter the city of Zin’azshari and all that lived there, her loving and loyal subjects. Ryhenna was never one of Azshara’s closest or ‘chosen’, despite all her trying, saw what was happening but was not able to save her family. Silvermoon and Mistwalker lost their lives trying to see Mithrehin safely out of the city. Ryhenna was able to tie the young child to a Moonsaber and instruct the animal to make for Nighthaven with all speed. Mere minutes after the moonsaber and it’s young passenger were clear of the area, the well imploded and Zin’azshari sank beneath the sea. Mithrehin grew up in the care of the Sentinels in Ashenvale. She was trained to be one of them, training and caring for the forest for thousands of years during the long vigil of the Sentinels. She even gained rank and earned some distinction as a unit commander during the War of the Shifting Sands. However, many still talk that Mithrehin was not as unscarred by the first Quiraji war as she appeared. Aftermath of Hyjal About ten years ago the orcs first came to Ashenvale forest. Invaders! The Sentinels hunted them down furiously for their bloody murder of their beloved Demigod Cenarius. Tyrande took command of her battalion soon after with dire news - their worst fears were realized - The Burning Legion had returned. Mithrehin was ready to give her life in defense of Ashenvale. She fought furiously against the Burning Legion and their Scourge agents through Ashenvale, retreating up the great mountain through Felwood, falling back through Winterspring, and finally making a stand on the slopes of Mount Hyjal itself. Loyal and willing to die at Tyrande’s very command, she fought until her entire battalion was dead and she herself was nearly cleaved in half by a pit lord’s blade across the chest, and left for dead in the trees besides the road. Then all the world around her exploded. It should have ended there. She would have gone to Elune and greener meadows, but instead it was The Light and the priests of Elune that found her, healed her, and she reawoke in a medical camp after the battle. But her soul was cleaved in two - Nordrassil no longer sang in her heart and she was cut off from being one with the forests. There were even reports that she was attacked in her tent in the medical camp by some male human paladins. Mithrehin was forever a broken woman. Even healed to full and fit to resume her post as a Sentinel, she was still a shell of her former self. A dryad called Wintaria at one point used the essence of the Well of Eternity in Mithrehin’s blood to tie her spirit to the forests of Ashenvale once more, which helped ease the pain, but it was not enough to ease the pain of loosing her link with Nordrassil. Even a mate and a daughter were not enough to ease the passing of Nordrassil from her spirit. It was not until almost half a decade later when Mithrehin returned to Nordrassil itself to find the tree alive and well, growing anew from it’s roots, did she feel her soul restored, and once again a part of the forest. She was immortal once again... even falling in battle, she would rise again. Her spirit was once again one with the trees of Ashenvale. Because of Ryhenna's actions - bathing the girl in the Well of Eternity as a child - her spirit remembered it's connection to Nordrassil, and once again embraced it. She was once again whole. Returning to Tyrande, the High Priestess of the Moon gave Mithrehin a new calling, instead of returning her to the Sentinels: To take her power and her bow and travel the world in defense of the Kaldorei and their new world tree, called Teldrassil. Totally loyal to Tyrande, Mithrehin did so. The Third Burning Legion Invasion Mithrehin’s power grew as a hero in her own right. She was called a Priestess of the Moon to some. Then, eight years after the Battle of Mount Hyjal, the Scourge returned. They laid siege to the cities of the alliance and horde. Mithrehin fought the scourge back, and even aided the armies of the alliance in taking down forces of evil like Onyxia (http://www.wowwiki.com/Onyxia%27s_Lair), Ragnaros (http://www.wowwiki.com/Molten_Core), Nefarian (http://www.wowwiki.com/Blackwing_Lair), and finally returning to the Silithus Desert and once more facing the Slithid in the Second Qiraji War. However something happened in the darkened tunnels of the Quiraji and Mithrehin is said to have gone insane. She spoke of voices in her mind telling her to "kill her friends", and she was quickly returned to medical leave. (http://www.wowwiki.com/C%27Thun#Quotes) But it did not last, for Doom Lord Kazzak re-opened the Dark Portal, and no sooner than C’thun was put down than Mithrehin and the forces of the Alliance and the Horde were fighting the Burning Legion at the steps of the Dark Portal to keep the Burning Legion at bay from entering Azeroth once more. It was at this time that she and her friend Losille - family to Mithrehin through a marriage in their families - they looked upon their homeland of Ashenvale, witnessing the lumbering of the Warsong there, and the horde incursions in their beloved homeland, and they cried. They saw the ancient ways of the Kaldorei being lost in the new global alliance and horde war. They vowed then and there that they would preserve the ancient way of the Kaldorei and the traditions of Malfurion and Ashenvale. They formed a band that was referred to as the Tears of Elune. Almost a decade after the Battle of Mount Hyjal, with the Burning Legion stopped, Kael and Illidan beheaded, the Scourge returned for a third time, intent on destroying the living of Azeroth, and this time the Tears of Elune turned their attention on Northrend and destroying the last great enemy of Azeroth. The Third Scourge Invasion Much to her surprise, the Scourge returned again with their Necropoli and a fast-spreading plague that threatened to wipe out whole towns, using some people as carriers, causing it to spread off-world to Shattrath in Outland. It boggled Mithrehin's mind that the plague could spread so far, but she was called into service to fight this new threat. Mithrehin carried a holy Light-imbued trinket from the priests in Shattrath home to Tyrande herself who informed Mithrehin of the news that the third world tree existed - Vordrassil - far to the north in Northrend, and to seek it out and report back. Mith gladly accepted this mission, but almost the next day the voices in her head returned. Something dark awaited her in the north, the likes of which she had never seen before in all her travels. =Out-Of-Character History= Mithrehin was not originally a World of Warcraft RP character. She was a Warcraft III RP character. She was a Priestess of the Moon (http://www.battle.net/war3/nightelf/units/priestessmoon.shtml) who fought the Burning Legion and was actually RP’d in WC3 (crazy I know) under the name of Silvermist Leafsdawn. She was made on Silver Hand server in 11/11/2004 as “Silvermist”, a hunter, as that was the closest match to the Priestess of the Moon’s powers. However Silver Hand soon became a hive of scum and villainy, and she was moved a few times, ending up with Losille on the Moon Guard server, renamed to Mithrehin. Mith has been RP'd for literally the last four years. She is a very deep and complex character, steeped in Night Elf lore and a deep hatred for orcs, humans, warlocks, and demons. Mithrehin has two iterations, the hunter (Mithrehin) and the priest (Mithrehina). Both are RP’d as her, but using a different set of powers. The name “Mithrehin” is Tolkein Elvish (quenya) for “Little Silver”, making reference to her old name. Of the Leafsdawn family, only “Olassieara” her daughter (Moon Guard server) and “Ryhenna” (The Scryers server) her grandmother exist as in-game characters. Hunter: http://www.wowarmory.com/character-sheet.xml?r=Moon+Guard&n=Mithrehin Priest: http://www.wowarmory.com/character-sheet.xml?r=Moon+Guard&n=Mithrehina Mithrehin is the leader of the guild Tears of Elune. Category:AllianceCategory:Alliance HunterCategory:Night Elf